Volt Luster
Volt Luster was the former Haos brawler for the Vexos. He betrayed the Vexos because he saw how evil King Zenoheld and Hydron were. His Guardian Bakugan used to be Haos Mega Brontes but is now Haos Boriates. Volt preferred to battle with Hexstar or Dynamo as his Bakugan Traps. Biography Volt debuted with Lync as the first Vexos appearing. He was defeated by Dan and Mira, losing a Haos Freezer in the process. He later appears with Lync in Alpha City, facing Ace and Shun in the tournament finals, losing and getting their Dimension Controller destroyed. Then when Mylene splits up the rest of the Resistance and Volt battles Marucho and wins taking him hostage. Then he faced off against Baron in Gamma City, in a one on one where he was defeated. After the battle, Volt compliments Baron for winning. While Dan and Maxus Dragonoid were battling against Spectra and Maxus Helios, Volt was angerd when Mylene threw out Elico and Brontes. When Volt comes to battle Dan for the attribute energy, he is pushed at the back of the line by Spectra and Gus. He does not let Spectra and Gus bully him like this, but when he sees his Brontes in Gus's hands, he is very surprised. He is also puzzled when Brontes does not say anything. Gus tells him the truth: Gus and Spectra forced Brontes to evolve into Alto Brontes, using a Forbidden Card called 'Chaos Abilty X,' and while doing so, they had sucked the soul out of him. When Volt found out what Gus did to his Brontes, he went to find him and brawled him to get back Brontes, all the while being caught with inner turmoil of not wanting to hurt his former partner. During the battle, Gus told him that if he wanted Brontes so much, how could he let King Zenoheld use the BT System on him, and gave him an offer to join him and Spectra, which he declined and was beaten there after. Volt later battled against Shun for the Ventus energy. He disguised himself as a samurai for a new attraction at an amusement park. After Shun left the tower Volt was able to locate him and they battled. Although they were evenly matched, Volt had the upper hand until Baron showed up and helped Shun. Volt and Shun acted as if they never met, despite battling against each other in the tournament finals, although it could be because they never interacted that much in season one. Then Mylene and him go to battle Shun and Baron and win, taking the Ventus Attribute Energy due to the trap field. In Volt's Revolt, Volt leaves the Vexos, as he cannot stand to use Professor Clay's new device that can destroy Earth and Vestal. Despite Mylene's warning, he leaves and visits his hometown, only to find it completely different. While on Vestal he goes over to where his house seeing it in ruins and competely abandoned. There he imanges being greeted by his family showing that he misses them. After talking with a kid who was still a fan of his despite what he did he ends up encountering Hydron. There, he brawls him and Dyroid, and wins using a special function that allows Boraites to keep getting stronger and dosen't turn him into ball form after battle. Volt then has Boraites attack Hydron seemingly killing him but missed on purpose and giving him a waring not to show his face around again. However, Hydron uses a device to send Volt over to the end of the dimension. Volt tries to take Hydron with him by grabbing his leg but Hydron was able to get away in time. Before he was sucked in, Volt gave Hydron a warning that he will pay for what he has done and for all the people he's hurt. This could be the fate of Lync and the other Vexos. Also in this episode, it seems that Volt came from a rough background and Hydron "saved" him. Volt was sent to the other end of the dimension. In episode 49, he appears twice in Hydron's dreams, along with Lync, telling Hydron to defeat and dethrone his father. Hydron mentions him before the Alternative Weapon System explodes in episode 52 when he says "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon". Personality While Volt is big and strong, he usually doesn't act without orders. Unlike his Vexos comrades, he respects his opponents as shown when he battles Marucho and defeats him, and after he loses to Baron he gains respect for him and let's him move on. Volt is also rather honorable, as he refuses to battle Dan after his battle against Spectra in the episode 31, choosing instead to leave. He clearly stated that he won't kick a man when he is down in ther means to battle a brawler after they have just battled someone else. His former Guardian, Brontes, however, is very disrespectful and talks a lot more than he does. Volt loves his former partner Bakugan, Brontes. Because of this in Spectra rises Volt shows much hatred to Gus when he sees Alto Brontes in his palms in his new forced evolution. He is even angrier when Gus says he stole Brontes' soul. Bakugan Volt is a Haos Brawler. He was the last Vexos who didn't have a Mechanical Bakugan. However, he uses one when he battles Gus in episode 33. He was the first to get a Mechanical Bakugan Trap. * Haos Verias (Shown in episode 1) * Haos Mega Brontes (Old guardian- Evolved into Alto Brontes under Gus' care) * Haos Boriates (New mechanical guardian) * Haos Dynamo (Bakugan Trap) * Haos Hexstar (Second Bakugan Trap) * Haos Freezer (Taken by Dan Kuso) Trivia * Mira tells Dan in "Invasion of the Vestals" (Episode 1) that Volt is "the big guy with no brains" * Volt is often paired with Lync, signifying that they're either good friends or just find each other to be good Bakugan tag team partners. * Volt is the only part of the Vexos that does not complain much when he loses, probably because he is a true brawler. * Volt seems to be the nicest and most loyal of the Vexos. * Volt is the only one of the Vexos to care about his original guardian, Mega Brontes, after showing remorse about letting Mylene toss him away and demanding a fight with Gus to win Brontes back. * Volt is also the only three current Vexos (after Keith Clay / Spectra) to care about Bakugan, in general, as he says that he thought that the BT System was bad, and talks to Boriates like he can hear him and cares about him when he gets injured in battle. Also he was infuriated by Professor Clay's actions. Lync and Hydron also talks to their mechanical Bakugan if it gets damaged. Gallery File:Volt_sent_to_doomdimension.JPG|Volt being banished by a Death Bomb File:Volt_Screen.JPG|Volt and Mega Brontes File:PICT0029.jpg|Volt and Boriates on screen intermission File:Volt_Combat_Set.png 4wayb.jpg|Volt, Shun, Lync, and Ace Battles Volt's record shows that he has lost most of his brawls. He won twice by himself agianst Hydron and Marucho. He cheated with Mylene to get the Ventus Energy. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Former Villains